Together Warmth in Winter
by CherRyeowook
Summary: #5 - "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tahan, hyung," / #6 - "Aku mencari Minimi…" / #7 - "Jangan katakan hal pribadi seperti itu! Kami masih siaran, Kyu!" / #8 - "Kamu membuat mereka khawatir, Min," / KyuMin / #5 - #8 / #9 & #10 special /
1. Chapter 1 : 1 - 4

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shoot**

**1****st**** of Screenplays and 1****st**** of Super Junior + 1****st**** of KyuMin**

**.**

**Together Warmth in Winter**

**#1 – #4 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of KyuMin is their Family, God or the Lord, SM Entertainment, Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**Thank you^^**

**oOoOo**

**Warning : Sejenis Friendship, tapi ada Romance-nya.**

**Warning (2) : Terinspirasi dari fakta KyuMin.**

**oOoOo**

**#1**

**Cemburu**

**.**

Dorm lantai 11 yang sepi menandakan sang—beberapa—pemilik belum kembali dari aktivitas jadwal mereka, terkecuali _**namja**_ yang imut ini. Kini dia hanya sendiri di dorm ini. Sungmin—_**namja**_ imut itu—juga baru saja menginjak lantai di dorm lantai 11 ini. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang serba hangat, yaitu topi rajut berwarna merah, sweater rajut—yang hangat—berwarna biru, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Hidung Sungmin nampak memerah karena kedinginan. Cuaca di luar sana luar biasa dingin. Kali ini cuaca melebihi tahun lalu.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya langsung tanpa melihat-lihat dapur—apa yang bisa dimakan di dapur—dengan langkah yang gontai. Entah karena apa. Ah, pipi _chubby_ Sungmin tampak memerah. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Sungmin berhasil sampai ke kamarnya tanpa jatuh atau bahkan pingsan…? Aish… Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin khawatir.

Direbahkannya badannya di ranjang miliknya. Mencoba menutup mata dengan menaruh lengannya di kedua matanya. Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia dapat merasakan nafasnya yang panas. Jangan bilang jika dia demam…? Aigoo~, haruskah dia menelpon _**hyungdeul**_-nya? Aaa… Dia rasa tidak, mereka malah akan semakin menambah sakitnya Sungmin dan beban Sungmin hanya karena dia.

"_**Hyung**_, baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang merdu. Sungmin terlonjak dan refleks membuka kelopak matanya yang akan tidur tadi. "Apa yang hyung pikirkan? Aku tidak akan memakai bahasa formal," tanya dan jelas (?) sebuah suara tadi.

"Kyu…" Sungmin hanya memanggil dengan lirih. Sungmin masih bisa merasakannya. Perasaan cemburu dan kesal yang menghiasi hatinya karena sebuah suara itu. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya—menghindari Kyuhyun, orang menanyainya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi _**hyung**_-nya yang lagi marah padanya karena suatu hal. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan isak tangisnya yang memang dari tadi di tahannya saat fanservice itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris pada punggung _**hyung**_-nya itu. Tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. "_**Hyung**_, _**mianhae**_… _**Jeongmal mianhae**_,"

Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung duduk di ranjang dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, kecuali isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir shape 'M' milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak berusaha menahan pukulan kuat yang dilakukan Sungmin, karena dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang. Namun, Kyuhyun—dengan sedikit kuat—menarik salah satu lengan Sungmin agar Sungmin dapat dipeluk olehnya.

Sungmin masih memukul Kyuhyun. Dia cemburu dan kesal. Hatinya kini terasa sakit yang luar biasa karena ulah Kyuhyun di konser SM Town. "Minimi… _**Saranghae**_, _**saranghae**_, _**saranghae**_…" Itulah ungkapan kata '_**mianhae**_' dari Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menanggapi tangisan _**hyung**_ yang dia sayangi ini. _**Hyung**_ sudah sering menangis—dalam diam maupun tidak—karena dirinya.

"_**Ulji ma**_, Minimi… _**Ulji ma**_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih menahan sesak di hatinya karena Sungmin yang menangis. Dengan erat dan hangat, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih menangis. "_**Ulji ma**_… _**Saranghae**_, Minimi," ucap lirih Kyuhyun yang menjadi penutup malam mereka.

**oOoOo**

**#2**

**Coklat Hangat**

**.**

Malam ini dorm tidak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini semua anggota Super Junior berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 karena merasa lapar. Seperti biasa meminta dimasakkan oleh Ryeowook—_angel of voice_ di Super Junior. Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung menuju dapur—tentu saja, setelah mengenakan pakaiannya—untuk membantu Ryeowook. Walaupun dia berniat membantu Ryeowook, tapi kini dia hanya duduk di kursi ruang makan—yang bercampur dengan dapur—sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, apa ada coklat?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang lagi mengaduk sebuah panci yang berisi dengan air dan bumbu-bumbu yang lainnya.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian berkata, "Mungkin ada di lemari atas, _**hyung**_… Coba dilihat dulu, kalau nggak ada di kulkas." Sungmin berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di atas. "Hati-hati, _**hyung**_…" peringat Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mulai asyik dengan mencoba bumbu, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Boleh aku coba?" tanya Sungmin, terlihat tangannya yang sudah memegang sebuah kemasan yang berisi coklat. Entah apa yang akan dibuatnya dengan coklat itu. Ryeowook mengambil sendok—yang baru saja digunakannya tadi—dan mencelupkannya ke dalam panci dan kemudian meniupkannya untuk Sungmin dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Kenapa? Bukannya masakkanmu selalu enak, Wook?" senyum manis Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terlihat senang. "Ada apa? Apa ini resep baru?" tanya Sungmin sambil melempar-melempar kemasan ke arah atas. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum yang tertera di wajah manisnya. Ryeowook yang teringat kembali dengan pekerjaannya, kembali memasak.

Sungmin yang merasa sudah puas dengan resep baru Ryeowook—maksudnya mencobanya—berjalan menuju sisi lain dari dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan blender. Ah, apa yang akan dia coba dilakukannya dengan benda-benda itu? Eits, setidaknya Sungmin masih bisa masak dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin rasa, sepertinya Ryeowook sedang ingin memasak banyak. Seharusnya, dari tadi masakkan Ryeowook sudah selesai, tapi ini tidak. Masih terdengar suara pisau dari Ryeowook. Ah, Sungmin juga menyiapkan sebuah cangkir.

Tadaaa!

Sebuah cangkir itu sudah terisi coklat panas yang terasa manis. Sungmin hanya tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sungmin dengan santai berjalan menuju ruang TV, yang dimana di sana terdapat semua anggota Super Junior—kecuali Leeteuk, Heechul karena wamil dan Hankyung karena berhenti, dan satu lagi, Kibum karena sibuk dengan syuting drama-nya—sedang duduk manis. Ada yang sedang bermain PSP—kalian tahu itu siapa—, ada yang sedang tiduran di karpet, dan ada yang menonton TV dengan serius atau sesekali bercanda.

Sungmin berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di sofa. Sungmin tahu, dia akan diacuhkan ketika Kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP. Akan tetapi, tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati—berlebihan. Sungmin pun hanya memilih diam dan menonton TV walaupun dia masih duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Didekatkannya cangkir itu ke mulutnya dan diminumnya coklat hangat yang dibuatnya tadi di dapur. Di bibir indah Sungmin terlihat jejak coklat sehabis meminum coklat hangat itu.

"Minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Kok, aku diacuhkan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Kamu sedang bermain, daripada aku berbicara diacuhkan, mending aku nonton TV," jelas Sungmin. "Coklat hangat, mau?" tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya langsung mengambil cangkir Sungmin dan meminum coklat hangat itu.

"Manis, seperti yang membuatnya," goda Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu. Mereka tidak menyadari telah menjadi target pandangan dari anggota Super Junior yang lain.

"_**YA**_! Jangan mengubar kemesraan di depan kami!" teriak Kangin yang sukses membuat Ryeowook membalas teriakkannya dengan sebuah lemparan spatula dari arah dapur walaupun tidak mengenai Kangin.

"Jangan ribut, _**hyung**_!"

**oOoOo**

**#3**

**Benda yang sama**

**.**

Di Jepang pun sedang mengalami musim dingin yang sangat dingin. Sehingga, menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di hidung Sungmin. Mereka baru saja melakukan SM Town di Hokkaido. Ah, Hokkaido memang tempatnya cuaca dingin—saat musim dingin atau gugur—dan sejuk—saat musim panas atau semi. Sekarang Sungmin sedang berdiri di sebuah toko. Dengan pakaian yang cukup tebal tetap membuat Sungmin merasakan dingin yang luar biasa. Anggota yang lain sedang berada di café—di seberang jalan toko musik ini—dan mungkin sedang menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam toko itu dan memandang takjub ruangan yang sangat indah karena dominan berwarna merah muda—warna kesukaannya—dan biru muda sebagai dindingnya dan ada sebuah pohon tanpa daun dan bunga. Entah apa, tapi seperti menggambarkan sebuah musim dingin, gugur, dan semi. Musim dingin pada biru muda. Musim gugur pada pohon tanpa daun dan bunga. Musim semi pada merah muda. Tentu saja, Sungmin menyamar dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam, topi rajut warna merah muda, dan syal warna biru tua. Kombinasi yang indah dan bagus. Oh, jangan lupa dengan baju berwarna merah muda ditambah dengan jaket biru tua dan celana jeans panjang hitam.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari jika dia sedang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja karena terlalu asyik dengan barang yang bernuansa musik dan kaset-kaset. Perlahan sebuah lagu terdengar dari ruangan ini. Sungmin mengenal lagu ini. Ini lagu Super Junior KRY, Loving You. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya mendengar lagu mereka. Sungmin berjalan menuju aksesoris, terdapat cincin dan kalung di sana. Ingin Sungmin beli cincin dan kemudian dijadikan sebuah bandul atau kalung.

Dua buah tangan menghalangi pandangan Sungmin dalam sekejap. Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Haruskah dia memukul orang yang melakukannya? Ah, tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah _**hyung**_-nya atau _**dongsaeng**_-nya? _**Dongsaeng**_? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun? Aish, bagaimana jika dia salah menebak? Ini membingungkan.

Sungmin merasakan deru nafas dan gerak tubuh orang yang dibelakangnya sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. Dia ingat aroma tubuh ini dan deru nafas orang yang selalu membuatnya hangat. Kyuhyun. Dia yakin itu. "Kyu, hentikan… Aku ingin membeli ini," kata Sungmin dengan pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar siapa yang dia panggil.

"Kau tahu?" tangan itu telah terangkat. Mata Sungmin kini dapat melihat siapa yang menutupnya tadi. Kyuhyun berpindah ke samping dan melihat apa yang Sungmin tunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau ingin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun melakukan penyamaran dengan kacamata hitam, topi hitam, baju warna merah muda ditambah jas berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans panjang biru kehitaman.

"Tapi, aku ingin dijadikan bandul atau kalung," jelas Sungmin. Dia ingin Kyuhyun menuruti keinginannya. Mungkin ini sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tuan, bisakah cincin ini dijadikan kalung? Dan tuliskan inisial nama kami?" tanya Kyuhyun pada penjual yang ada di depan mereka sekarang—dalam bahasa Jepang. Penjual Jepang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia juga yang memilihkan rantai kalung yang akan menghiasi leher mereka nanti.

Selagi menunggu sang penjual yang sedang membuat inisial nama mereka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke bagian yang menjual headphone. Sungmin langsung tertarik ketika melihat headphone berwarna merah muda dan sedikit putih. Sungmin tersenyum, tidak berniat membelinya walaupun tertarik. "Kenapa tidak diambil?" tanya Kyuhyun yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik _**hyung**_-nya ini.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin cincin kalung itu dan aku ingin kita menukarnya. Kamu menggunakan inisial namaku dan aku menggunakan inisial namamu, _**arra**_?"

"_**Ye**_… _**Arraseo**_," kata Kyuhyun mengerti dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

**oOoOo**

**#4**

**Keluarga Kyuhyun**

**.**

Di cuaca yang dingin Super Junior tetap melakukan konser di Seoul. Bahkan, keluarga Kyuhyun menyempatkan untuk menonton konser Super Junior. Terutama _**Appa**_ Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah orang yang sibuk dengan usaha bisnisnya. Terlihat Sungmin yang berada di depan panggung sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah fans-nya. Mata indah Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat tempat duduk keluarga Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan lebih dekat menuju kursi yang diduduki oleh keluarga Kyuhyun dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya ke arah mereka.

_**Appa**_ Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi keluarga Sungmin. Mereka tersenyum kecil. Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum malu. Tangan _**Appa**_ Kyuhyun terangkat dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk pergi sebelum di lihat oleh kamera. Sungmin dengan sigap langsung mengikuti perintah _**Appa**_ Kyuhyun. Tidak jauh dari sana, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin. "Dasar, Minimi! Dia masih sempat menyalami keluargaku dengan membungkuk," Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lihat. Betapa baiknya seorang Sungmin dan betapa lembutnya dia pada keluarga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berlari menuju anggota yang lain, lebih tepatnya menuju ke tempat Ryeowook. Kyuhyun rasa, dia berniat menghindarinya karena malu dan tidak ingin melakukan fanservice. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil—biarlah ada yang memotret senyum evil ini dan melihat adegan KyuMin di panggung. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Sungmin dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Nyanyi'lah, _**hyung**_," ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan tangan kanan yang memeluk perut Sungmin. Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya yang ber-shape 'M'. Kyuhyun tahu arti dari reaksi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin tidak suka ketika mereka melakukan fanservice di atas panggung. Dan Kyuhyun juga tahu, kalau keluarganya—_**Appa**_, _**Eomma**_, dan Ahra-_**Nuna**_ Kyuhyun—melihat adegan ini. Karena Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang asyik berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun tahu, semua anggota merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa saat melihat Sungmin seperti anak kecil, dia merasakan lelahnya menghilang—telah menguap entah kemana. Sungmin berhenti berguling dan menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik melamun dan belum berebah di ranjangnya sendiri. "Kyu, _**Ahjussi**_ tadi mengirimkan pesan padaku," aku Sungmin dan segera mengambil handphone-nya yang ada di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"_**Wae**_?"

"_**Ahjussi**_ bertanya, kapan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah? Sebentar lagi natal akan datang. Terus _**Ahjussi**_ juga menulis, semangat Sungmin! Apa kalian akan libur saat natal? Itu yang ditanyakan _**Ahjussi**_," jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan kemudian ikut berebah di ranjang itu namun, dengan posisi berebah di perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ketika kepala naik-turun di perut Sungmin dan ketika Sungmin membacakan isi pesan _**Appa**_-nya. "_**Hyung**_, harus menjadi anggota keluarga Cho. Kurasa Appa ingin _**hyung**_ merayakan natal bersama keluarga kami. _**Geulaeseo mwo**_ (Jadi bagaimana)?" jelas dan tanya Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin memerah karena perkataan pertamanya.

"Aish, kau ini!" gerutu Sungmin.

"_**Hyung**_ sudah pakai kalung cincin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_**Ne**_…"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin pun bersiap untuk tidur. Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "_**Annyeonghaseyo**_, Minimi…"

**oOoOo**

**No Comment.**

**Please…**

**Give me a review. I need your review for my next fanfiction in the Screenplays…**

**See you in 'Together Warmth in Winter #5 – #8', ok?**


	2. 5 - 10

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shoot, but Continue**

**1****st**** of Screenplays and 1****st**** of Super Junior + 1****st**** of KyuMin**

**.**

**Together Warmth in Winter**

**#5 – #10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of KyuMin is their Family, God or the Lord, SM Entertainment, Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**Thank you^^**

**oOoOo**

**Warning : Sejenis Friendship, tapi ada Romance-nya. Setiap #5 – #8 belum tentu berhubungan waktunya. Bisa saja nanti, #7 menceritakan adanya Leeteuk maupun Heechul. Ini saya majukan menjadi #5 – #10. #9 dan #10 sedikit special^^**

**Warning (2) : Terinspirasi dari fakta KyuMin. Akan tetapi, #9 dan #10 bukan fakta. Hanya sebuah pikiran yang menganggapnya begitu, ok?^^ Saya harap Anda menyukai cerita ke #9 dan #10.**

**oOoOo**

**#5**

**King of **_**Aegyo**_

**.**

Cuaca di luar sana sedang turun salju, tepatnya Super Junior sedang berada di Hokkaido. Di dalam rumah yang mereka sewa untuk konser di Jepang, Sungmin menatap dengan pandangan _**aegyo**_-nya untuk meluluhkan sang prince manager Super Junior. Kyuhyun hanya dapat me-rolling matanya karena tingkah Sungmin, sedikit kesal karena wajahnya yang _**aegyo**_ diperlihatkan ke orang lain. Leeteuk hanya tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai jutek. Ini gara-gara Sungmin, yang meminta izin agar bisa keluar saat mereka sedang berada di Jepang. Prince manager hanya mendesah pasrah ketika Sungmin terlonjak gembira.

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk perut Sungmin dan akhirnya Sungmin belum bisa keluar dan masih terperangkap di antara lilitan lengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Prince manager hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pasangan KyuMin itu. "Kyu, lepaskan… Aku ingin bermain salju," ungkap Sungmin dengan manisnya. Para anggota Super Junior yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tidak pasangan KyuMin. Terutama Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena sikap evilKyu.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Aish, Kyunnie…" Kembali. Kembali Sungmin memasang wajah _**aegyo**_-nya yang dapat meluluhkan siapa saja ini. Kyuhyun diam sejenak dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan 'ingin bermain salju'.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan melihat Sungmin yang terus menerus melakukan hal _**aegyo**_ seperti itu?" tanya prince manager dengan nada yang bingung. Sungmin langsung berhenti bertingkah _**aegyo**_ dan duduk dengan tenang walaupun masih berada di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap ke Kyuhyun dengan lembut, entah apa arti tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tahan, _**hyung**_," jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Sungmin sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh—menurutnya. Leeteuk dan prince manager terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sedikit frontal—menurut mereka.

Walaupun masih dalam mode kaget, sang prince manager bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau sekamar dengannya kalau kau tidak tahan dengan sikap _**aegyo**_-nya?"

Sungmin sedikit cemas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan dia jawab? Sungmin sedikit berkeringat dan Kyuhyun menyadari tingkah _**hyung**_-nya ini. Sedikit berbisik, Kyuhyun berkata pada Sungmin, "Apa yang Minimi khawatirkan? Aku akan menjawab dengan baik, _**ne**_…" Sungmin yang berada antara percaya dan cemas hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Leeteuk yang melihat gelagat aneh dari _**dongsaeng**_-nya itu, hanya tersenyum. Hubungan mereka memang hanya diketahui oleh Leeteuk karena terkadang Kyuhyun sering curhat pada Leeteuk.

Kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa dan menjawabnya dengan tegas, "Karena aku tidak tahan dengan hal _**aegyo**_ Minnie-_**hyung**_ makanya aku sekamar dengannya. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat _**aegyo**_ nya jadi rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak tahan dengan _**aegyo**_-nya, _**Hyung**_. _**Aegyo**_-nya itu membuat aku menjadi angelKyu, bukan evilKyu…"

Jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun sukses membuat semua anggota Super Junior tertawa—kecuali Sungmin—dan sukses juga membuat wajah sang King of _**Aegyo**_ memerah. Para anggota Super Junior—kecuali Sungmin—melemparkan bantal ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara, Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menghindar dan masih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan hangat.

**oOoOo**

**#6**

**Mencari Sungmin**

**.**

Memang cuaca di dalam gedung ini sungguh panas dan bergejolak karena euphoria para fans Super Junior. Akan tetapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau di luar sana sedang turun salju. Sungmin sedang berlari dengan manis sambil menggoyangkan lengannya layaknya terbang ke langit. Sungmin masih bisa semangat walaupun seluruh badannya telah mengeluarkan keringat. Kali ini mereka ke Jepang untuk melaksanakan konser Super Show. Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Donghae sedang berada di panggung utama. Sekarang adalah sesi untuk bermain bersama ELF. Karena semua cahaya terfokus di panggung utama, jadi Sungmin tidak terlihat karena dia sedang mengitari panggung yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung karena sedang mencari Sungmin hanya diam, memperhatikan ke seluruh panggung. Yesung yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Aku mencari Minimi…" jawab Kyuhyun masih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dirinya.

"Sungmin? Memang dia kemana?" tanya Yesung untuk memastikan dan ikut juga mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke arah samping kanan. Tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat Sungmin yang berjalan dengan manisnya yang sukses membuat ELF berteriak. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Sungmin dan menggandeng tangannya yang kembali sukses membuat ELF berteriak keras. Ah, sepertinya mereka mengira jika itu adalah fanservice…

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin agar cepat ke panggung utama dan mulai bermain dengan para ELF. "_**Hyung**_ kemana saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Sungmin hanya tersenyum karena kecemasan Kyuhyun yang tidak beralasan. Menurut Sungmin itu adalah pertanyaan yang aneh. Tentu saja dia sedang berdiri di panggung, mana mungkin'kan semua anggota sedang berada di panggung sementara dia berada di backstage, Sungmin pasti akan dimarahi oleh manager-_**hyung**_ mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikiran Sungmin, tapi tetap saja'kan dia khawatir. "Jangan diulangi lagi!" peringat Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

**oOoOo**

**#7**

**Hal Pribadi SUKIRA**

**.**

Bunyi suara permainan dalam PSP terdengar. Sesekali Kyuhyun menguap karena mengantuk atau karena tidak ada teman yang menemaninya di kamar ini…? Ehm, tampaknya Sungmin sedang siaran di SUKIRA. Tanpa melepas pegangan tangan yang sedang bermain, Kyuhyun melirik keluar jendela dorm lantai 11. Di luar sana, perumahan-perumahan atau gedung-gedung masih tertimbun salju. Hari ini tidak turun salju—menurut perkiraan cuaca di berita tadi. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke PSP yang dia mainkan.

Kembali fokus kepada permainannya. Baru beberapa menit Kyuhyun kembali bermain, sekarang dia malah melempar PSP-nya walaupun tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Sambil tiduran, dia memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dengan keadaannya yang tanpa _**hyung**_ tersayangnya. Bukankah jadwalnya menurutmu menyebalkan, Kyu? Karena dia mengganggu acara santaimu dengan _**hyung**_-mu satu itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Malam ini, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki jadwal. Ah, atau dia harus menelpon ke Sukira saja? Daripada dia bosan setengah mati tanpa _**hyung**_ kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone-nya dan memutuskan untuk segera menelpon Sukira dimana Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang melakukan siaran. Kyuhyun tampak sabar menunggu sambungan di ujung telpon sana. Dia tersenyum ketika sudah mendengar suara _**hyung**_ tersayang.

"_**Annyeonghaseyo**_**! Lee Sungmin **_**imnida**_**. Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan pada kami? Atau Anda ingin me-request lagu?" perkenalan dan tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin sekarang wajah Sungmin pasti **_**neomu kyeopta**_**.**

"_**Ne**_, _**annyeonghaseyo**_! Cho Kyuhyun _**imnida**_," setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke beranda jendela milik kamarnya. Di luar sana, dapat terlihat timbunan salju menutupi jalanan-jalanan yang seharusnya dipakai.

"**Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.**

"**Kyuhyun, karena tema kami adalah 'Cinta yang Tidak Wajar'. Kami ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Jawab dengan jujur, ya…" jelas Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba.**

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Walaupun begitu Sungmin dan Ryeowook yakin bahwa Kyuhyun mendengarkannya. "Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Apa kau pernah mengalami cinta yang tidak wajar, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.**

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu langsung menjawab, "Pernah." Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Sungmin kaget dengan ucapan ini. Pasti sekarang Sungmin sedang melongo dengan mata yang terbelalak, tentunya ditambah dengan wajahnya yang manis dan lucu.

"_**Jeongmal**_**?! Ceritakan pengalamanmu, Kyunnie," pinta Sungmin.**

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar permintaan Sungmin yang menurutnya aneh. Kyuhyun yakin sekarang wajah Sungmin tampak seperti memohon padanya walaupun dia tidak dapat melihatnya. Kyuhyun hanya menebak. "Minimi-_**Hyung**_…"

"_**Ne**_**?" jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan karena penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.**

"Minnie, kau yang lebih tahu tentang kisah kita. Haruskah aku ceritakan lagi?" jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun dengar dari ujung telpon sana suara tawa Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"**Jangan katakan hal pribadi seperti itu! Kami masih siaran, Kyu!" kata Sungmin.**

Perkataan itu disambut dengan tawa Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika Sungmin kini memilik semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya—yang sedikit chubby itu—dan berusaha menahan senyum malu-malu dari bibir shape 'M'-nya itu.

**oOoOo**

**#8**

**Pendiam – Hanya Kyuhyun**

**.**

Seharian salju turun dengan indahnya dan juga menambah tingkat kedinginan di luar sana. Dan seharian juga Sungmin hanya diam. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia menjadi agak pendiam hari ini. Seharian ini juga tidak terjalin komunikasi antara Sungmin dan anggota Super Junior lainnya. Semuanya, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan _**hyung**_ kesayangannya ini hanya diam.

Diajak berbicarapun jawabannya hanya sebuah gumaman. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin sekarang ini. Bahkan _**namdongsaeng**_-nya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatapnya dengan tajam dan lekat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ketika Sungmin hanya mengacuhkannya di sampingnya. Eunhyuk yang memang sedikit dekat dengan Sungmin membuka sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sungmin-_**hyung**_, apa _**hyung**_ mau makan?" tanyan Eunhyuk—berharap _**hyung**_-nya satu ini menjawab pertanyaan dengan kata-kata.

"Hmm…" gumam tidak jelas Sungmin.

"_**YA**_! Ada apa denganmu, Lee Sungmin?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan. Sungmin tetap pada pendirian, yaitu diam. Diam. Diam. Menjadi lebih diam adalah yang terbaik saat ini, menurut Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih ingin berteriak dan sekaligus bertanya, tapi mulut sudah dibekap duluan oleh Donghae dan Kangin.

"Aish… Ribut," ucap Sungmin sekaligus pergi beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Ah… Akhirnya ada kata yang keluar dari bibir shape 'M' Sungmin. Yeah, walaupun hanya satu kata yang tidak berarti menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit tangan Donghae dan mengikuti Sungmin yang masih cuek atau diam padanya dan semua anggota.

"Ada apa denganmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dibuka oleh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan meneliti dan tajam.

"Tidak ada, Kyu… Hanya ingin diam saja," kata Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang berebah di ranjang miliknya. Kyuhyun duduk dan memandangi Sungmin.

"Kamu membuat mereka khawatir, Min," kata Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Sungmin hanya menyengir dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi pucat Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

**oOoOo**

**Special**

**oOoOo**

**#9**

**Keputusan**

**.**

Sungmin tahu bahwa cuaca kali ini sangat dingin. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa dia sedikit menggigil karena cuaca yang luar biasa dingin ini—menurutnya. Dia menatap ke arah pintu yang tidak juga menampak _**dongsaeng**_ kesayangannya itu. Sungmin menghela nafas. Frustasi karena memikirkan _**dongsaeng**_-nya itu. Sesekali dia menatap ke arah langir-langit kamar. Kembali memikirkan keputusannya yang menurutnya baik. Kembali mengedarkan pandangan menuju ke jendela yang terdapat wine miliknya. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu di kamar ini dengan _**dongsaeng**_-nya itu.

Direbahkan badannya yang semula duduk itu ke ranjang miliknya. Hari ini, baru saja Yesung pindah dari dorm ke rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm Super Junior. Sungmin masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ini keputusan yang benar? Apa keputusannya pindah kamar dan meninggalkan _**dongsaeng**_-nya sendiri di kamar mereka ini? Perasaan ini masih mengganggunya dari tadi. Dia tidak rela kalau harus pindah kamar, membiarkan _**dongsaeng**_-nya sendiri. Sungmin tahu, dia tidak setega itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampak _**dongsaeng**_ kesayangannya itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap ragu _**dongsaeng**_-nya. Sungmin beranjak mendekati _**dongsaeng**_-nya itu dan memeluknya dengan hangat dan lembut. Ingin sekali Sungmin menangis, tapi tidak. Itu akan membuat _**dongsaeng**_-nya bingung dan akan merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

"Ada apa, Minnie-_**hyung**_? Merindukanku, _**eoh**_?" tanya _**dongsaeng**_-nya sembari tersenyum lembut dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam. Kemudian, menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban 'iya'.

"Kyu~," panggil Sungmin dengan manja. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kenapa Sungmin seperti ini hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Kyu~ Aku mau pindah kamar ke kamar Yesung-hyung. Boleh?" izin Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar ragu. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan hangat Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum melakukannya, tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin. Sungmin terlonjak. Ingin berlari dan menangkap Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan kata '_**mianhae'**_. Tapi, keputusannya sudah bulat. Sungmin sudah memutuskan akan pindah ke kamar Yesung.

_**Mianhae**_**, Kyu~… **_**Jeongmal mianhae.**_

Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar mereka—tidak, bukan kamar mereka lagi. Tapi, kamar Kyuhyun—dengan meneteskan air mata karena Kyuhyun sudah mulai mencuekinnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara pintu di tutup, kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal, Sungmin hanya pindah kamar, bukan pindah ke dorm atas. Tangan Kyuhyun memukul pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat dan giginya gemelutuk karena kesal dengan keputusan Sungmin.

"Minnie, _**mianhae**_… _**Ulji ma**_, _**ulji ma**_…"

**oOoOo**

**#10**

**Sungmin Menangis**

**.**

Cuaca dingin ini tidak mengganggu Sungmin untuk menangis. Setiap malam dia selalu menangisi sifat dan sikap Kyuhyun padanya. Perasaan menyesal membuncah keluar ketika melihat tatapan dingin Kyuhyun dan sudah tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang suka mengerjainya saat hari Jum'at. Sungmin terus menangis. Menangis. Sudah tidak mempedulikan jika ada yang mendengarnya. Bahkan, Ryeowook—yang notabene adalah pasangan DJ di Sukira—selalu bertanya 'ada apa?' padanya dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan dari Sungmin.

Bunyi pintu dibuka membuat isakan Sungmin berhenti. Sungmin tidak membalikkan badannya karena sudah tidak peduli siapa yang datang ke kamarnya. Sungmin hanya diam walaupun isakan masih terdengar dari bibir shape 'M' itu. Seseorang yang masuk itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan hangat, lembut dan erat. Seakan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"_**Ulji ma**_, Minnie… _**Ulji ma**_. _**Mianhae**_," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengam lembut. Tangisan Sungmin terdengar. Sungmin menangis dan menangis. Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana membuat Sungmin-nya diam. "_**Ulji ma**_, Minimi… _**Ulji ma**_," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang. Dilepaskannya pelukannya. Kyuhyun ingin menatap dan mencium Sungmin-nya.

Suara Sungmin seperti tercekik, sehingga dia susah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin yang masih mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya walaupun diiringi dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya.

"_**Saranghae**_, Minimi… _**Saranghae**_. _**Mianhae**_…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut dan sekaligus memanjakan Sungmin dengan tatapannya itu. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di pipinya, menurunkannya menuju bibirnya, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku atas tingkahku selama seminggu ini. Aku tidak tahan tanpamu dikamar. Aku tidak ingin kamu meninggalkanku. Aku bersikap dingin karena kamu tidak mau mendengarkanku. Yesung bahkan sampai meminta maaf karena ini," kata Kyuhyun dan sedikit tidak sopan ketika mengucapkan nama Yesung.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, mengerti. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat ke wajah Sungmin yang sudah merona merah dengan manisnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memakan Sungmin sekarang di kamar ini. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin sebelum mengecup rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin. Menekannya dengan lembut. Membawa perasaan Sungmin lebih baik dari tadi. Ciuman itu memang tidak lama, tapi meninggalkan kesan yang sangat dalam bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh damba.

"_**Saranghae**_, Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin mengangguk dan berkata, "_**Nado saranghae**_, Cho Kyuhyun…"

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim dingin telah berganti. Membuat cuaca maupun udara yang sangat dingin. Awalnya banyak masalah yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Tapi, mereka bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, bahkan tambah saling mencintai, bukan?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel of this fanfic**

**.**

_**Love in Spring**_

**.**

**KyuMin or JOY's Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Saya berharap Anda menyukai fanfic ini. Ini adalah akhir di musim dingin bersama dengan kehangatan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun^^ Rencananya saya akan membuatnya sampai empat musim dan tidak yakin bahwa saya akan memasukkan semua faktanya.**

**Q : Btw, #2 fact-nya yang coklat manis itu saya belum pernah dengar.**

**A : Ini juga saya belum pernah dengar. Saya membuatnya sendiri dan di situ ada fakta bahwa Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan, "Sungmin-hyung adalah orang termanis yang pernah saya temui." Kira-kira begitulah bunyi percakapannya. Saya lupa, maaf^^ **

**.**

**Maaf atas kesalahan penulisan nama.**

**Thank you for^^**

**ayachi casey, paprikapumpkin, ammyikmubmik, KyuPuyuh137, SSungMine, JOYmin137, chiikyumin, JOYeerrElpeu, novacllend, sha, cottoncandyme, Guest yeonRA137**

**.**

**Give me a review. I need your review for my next fanfiction in the Screenplays…**

**See you in 'Love in Spring #1 – #5', okay?**


End file.
